Mysterious Events
by The Last Apprentice JD
Summary: If Tom is injured, how can he fight the dark? What kind of injuries? The Spook and Alice have to help Tom get through a hard time in his life, where his health, and career, could be on the line. I DO NOT own The Last Apprentice, all rights from the series belong to Joseph Delaney!
1. Chapter 1

Me, The Spook, and Alice, were enjoying a nice, calm evening relaxing by the fire. We hadn't had much trouble for about a week or so now...which was kind of strange. Although me and the Spook had caught up on some training and Latin, I felt like we needed to do more. I supposed the Spook was thinking the same thing because he got up out of his chair, started pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, and scratched at his beard. Soon after, he stopped and looked at me.

"What do you think, Lad?"

"I really don't know. Maybe someone's gathering allies up against us. All I know is that we've never wen't this long with absolutely no trouble before. It...doesn't feel right." I responded.

"Aye, I can't put my finger on it, but I do know we have to be prepared. Sitting around here can't make us more on open to an attack. We need to ready and alert. Immediate danger could take us by surprise, and we don't want that."

I nodded.

After a few minuets, my master stretched and let out a big yawn.

"Well Lad, I'm off to bed, and, soon, so should you."

Once the Spook was upstairs, Alice got up from her stool and started towards the steps.

"Alice, are you okay? You haven't said a word sense supper."

She stopped in her tracks but didn't say anything. After about a minuet I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, what's wron-"

I couldn't finish my sentence before she slapped my hand away and turned to face me.

"You don't get it do you? Why can't see the big picture here?" She yelled in my face.

With that, she turned and stated walking up the stairs, leaving me standing there, surprised and confused.

She only got half way up the stairs when she stopped. She put her fingertips on her Temples and shook her head. Alice, then, turned and looked at me. She ran down the steps, up to me, and then flung herself into my arms.

Now I was beyond confusion, but I hugged her back anyway. It felt like she was under some deep stress or something.

"Tom, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I don't know what happened or what got into me. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, it's alright, don't worry. Everything's okay." I said as I pulled away from her grasp. I held her at arms length.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Just a pounding headache I can't seem to get rid of, that's all."

"Let's get some sleep, maybe that'll help."

Once we just got to the top, Alice Started to sway side to side. What was going on?Luckily I was behind her.

After that she fell backward.

"Alice!" I yelled, completely forgetting the fact that the Spook was asleep.

I caught her from behind and carried her up to her bedroom. I laid her down on her bed and went to get some water. Once I was back, I sat down on the bed next to her and splashed some water in her face. That did the trick alright.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Alice, it's me, you need to get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." I said getting up from the bed.

"Goodnight, Tom." She said, already drifting off.

"Goodnight, Alice"

It seemed to me that she didn't know that she just passed out.

I shut her door and went over to my room.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep...but for some reason...I felt cautious, like I was supposed to be alert.

Like someone was about to be in a lot of danger.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a severe headache the next morning. But I tried to put it to the back of my mind because, like my master had said, we need to be alert for anything.

So I got up out of my bed, and started to walk across my room, but he sound of the screeching floorboards made the pain a lot more worse. I held the side of my head. And started rubbing my forehead. But it didn't ease a thing.

I was slow, but I managed to get freshened up for breakfast. I had trouble walking down the stairs. What was happening? What was wrong with me? My head was the only thing that hurt, but my whole body was receiving the effect. Once I was down the stairs, I started to sway, just like Alice had done the night before she fainted.

"Tom, thank you for helping me last night. I really appreciate it."

I couldn't answer. My Brane was still trying to process what she said. I was about to respond until she spoke again.

"Tom, are you, alright?" She said getting up from her chair.

The Spook got up too, they looked worried.

"I'm...fine. I think I just nee-".

I couldn't finish that sentence before my vision got blurry. After that, I blacked out. But the last thing I heard was Alice and the Spook rushing to my aid.

I woke up in my bed. The headache was gone and I felt good as new as if I never fell.

The next thing I heard was the door opening slowly. My Master opened the door quickly and rushed across the room, his cloak flying behind him.

I sat up when he approached.

"Are you alright now, Lad? How do you feel?" He asked me anxiously.

"I'm fine, I don't feel a thing anymore." I replied.

"Are you sure? You came downstairs this morning and blacked out right out of the blue!"

I got out of bed to show him I was okay.

"Good as new." I reassured him.

He nodded.

"Well then, we better get down to the garden for your lessons. I'll expect you down there in ten minuets Lad. If there's any trouble, the girl will be inside to help."

I nodded.

He walked out to head down to the garden. Sense I was feeling well, I decided I wouldn't keep him waiting. I walked out my room and down the stairs. Once my foot first reached the floor, Alice came at me with such a fierce hug, I almost fell down.

"Whoa, hey, Alice."

"Tom, oh my gosh, never do that again! You gave me a scare!" She said pulling away. Her face looked worried and yet relieved.

"Alice, I'm fine. It's okay. How do you think I felt when you paced out last night?"

"Right, I'm sorry, I was just worried sick."

"Calm down, I'm fine." I said looking in her eye's.

She smiled and I smiled back.

She leaned in, and I leaned in a little too, until...

"Lad, don't dawdle, we've got work that has to be done." My master yelled from outside.

Me and Alice jumped apart.

"I got to go Alice."

"Ya, that's fine, no problem, I understand." With that I gave her one last smile and the ran out side to my master.

" ?" I yelled into the breeze.

"Over here." He said in a gruff tone.

He was standing next to a pit, looking down into it. I ran up to his side. And looked down in the pit. There was no witch inside. But which witch did it hold?

"Oh no." I said in amazement.

This was the pit that held Bony Lizzie, and she was loose...she could be anywhere.

"Well, we've been sitting around waiting for trouble," He turned and looked at me, "And now we have some."

**Please read on, trust me it will get better! I already have a few idea's of future events!**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked back into the pit.

"How do you think she got out?" I questioned the Spook.

He was silent at first. But after a while he spoke.

"I...I don't know, Lad. The bars should have been enough to hold even the strongest witch captive."

"Maybe she used some powerful kind of dark magic to escape," I said, putting the idea out there.

The Spook was still looking at the pit.

"Maybe you right-". He suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked. Maybe he had an idea of her escape. He looked at me again.

"The girl." He said. Then he turned and ran towards the house.

But it took me awhile to get where he was going. He was going to accuse Alice for helping Bony Lizzie escape using dark magic!

"Wait!" I yelled. He didn't stop, but I caught up to him when he was at the doorstep.

"No, you can't accuse Alice! She's done nothing wrong! She hates Bony Lizzie!"

But he wasn't listening to a word I was saying. He opened the door and went inside. We saw Alice at the table copying another one of my master's books.

She stood up alarmed, probably because of the Spook's furious expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Before me or the Spook could answer, she sniffed the air 3 times. She looked worried.

"Bony Lizzie has escaped." She exclaimed.

"We know that already girl," the Spook started, "And you know what I think? I think your the one who helped her get out! What, with all the dark magic your capable of using at any moment! I doubt she could escape from those bars all on her own! And who better to help her than her little witch!"

"What! Why would you accuse me of that! First of all, the last time you were outside was yesterday and she was safe and sound in the pit. Now she's gone. So my first bet would be that she escaped anytime sense then! And what was I doing the whole time? Sleeping, taking care of Tom when he was out, and copying down your books! I have never took a step out of place!"

After that they kept on bickering on who was right and who was wrong. I was starting to get annoyed. I covered my ears, shaking my head in frustration. But I knew they wouldn't stop anytime soon. So I was going to stop them.

I walked in between them.

"STOP! Right now! Just stop!" They stopped alright, and looked at me with surprised faces.

"You guys have been arguing on how she got released, but right now, that's not the problem! Take a look at the big picture here," I looked at Alice. "Bony Lizzie has escaped. And we need to find out how to get her right back in her rightful place! Standing here arguing all day isn't going to help a thing. She could be anywhere doing any mischief she can. We're waist ing our time. People are at risk."

Alice looked down at her feet, and surprisingly, so did the Spook.

I didn't expect him to, and I didn't care if he did. I knew I was right. Bony Lizzie was going back in the pit one way, or another.

I walked over to the window, thinking of some plan to work this out.

My master walked over to me a few minuets after I did, and put a hand on my shoulder. So I turned to him.

"Your right Lad. We have a duty to the county. And standing here arguing about something that's not the main problem, is betraying the people. I'm proud. Your really starting to focusing on our trade. Something only a true Spook is capable of."

I smiled.

"Thank you, ." I said.

Alice stepped forward.

"I'm sorry too, Tom. We need to focus on the problem at hand. Bony Lizzie is loose. She could be anywhere."

My master nodded.

"Right, if she was to free herself from those bars, it would have to require powerful dark magic."

"Well, Maybe the first thing to do is to go outside and investigate." I said.

The Spook and Alice agreed.

We all wen't outside and searched around. We left Alice to search around Lizzie's pit while me and my master searched around the other witch pits.

Once me and the Spook were approaching the spot where Alice was investigating, I started to shout out to her.

"Well, we found nothing Alice, what about yo-" That's when I looked over where Alice was supposed to be...alone.

But she had company.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Bony Lizzie said with a wicked smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"You witch! How did you escape from my pit!" The Spook yelled.

"Not much to it, you see, my little helper here, gave her friend some, how should it put it, extra help." She said with a grin.

Lizzie stepped out of the way for me and my master to have a clear view of Alice. Her mouth was stitched so she couldn't speak. But as soon as she saw me, she started mumbling and shaking her head. Bony Lizzie stepped back in front of Alice and was about to speak until Alice screamed my name and jumped up from behind Lizzie.

"You liar!" She screamed. Before Alice could turn and run to us, Lizzie took her claw like fingers and scratched Alice right across the face. She fell down in pain.

"Alice!" I yelled. I looked at Lizzie and sprinted toward her, the spook on my heals.

I ran to her side, my staff in front of me for defense. She was focused on me long enough for my master to stab her with his staff. She screeched in pain. She, then, looked at the Spook and cast a spell on him. He fell down in pain of who knows what.

I passed my staff from my right and left hand, then took my chances and attempted to strike. That didn't work out. She swung her claw at me just like she did Alice, but I ducked. She tried to cast another spell, but this one was directed on me. So before she could finish I stabbed her in the arm.

"Ahhh, your gonna get what's coming for you boy!"

She was just about to charge at me but my master struck home in her back just in time. She fell to the ground in pain. The Spook stayed to finish her off while I went over to Alice. I keeled down and rolled her over.

"Tom?" She said.

"It's going to be okay Alice." But, frankly, the way her cheek looked after that scratch, I didn't know what she could do to fix it. I helped her up into a sitting position.

"Tom, go and help Old Gregory, I'll be fine." She suggested.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, okay?" I said quickly.

She nodded. So I left her sitting there, holding the side of her face in pain.

My master had almost finished Lizzie when I went over to him.

But that didn't mean she didn't have magic left in her.

She mumbled something quickly in Old Tongue.

And now both me and the Spook were under her spell. She mumbled more and more. And the longer she spoke, the more pain me and my master received. How long could we put up with this?

That's when Alice came running up from behind her and kicked her with the point of her shoe.

Lizzie fell and the spell was broken. Me and the Spook sprung up and struck her at the same time. We had finished her.

"Alright Lad, let's get her back in her pit."

Alice went over to take a last look at Lizzie. And I felt suspicious. I walked over towards her at a different angle. Good thing that I did. Bony Lizzie raised her arm. Lizzie was still alive. She was going to scratch Alice again!

"Alice!" I yelled to late.

She had just turned around when I pushed her out of the way. The pain was unbearable. Bony Lizzie had sunk her claws in my right thigh. I couldn't hold in my voice. I let out a cry of pain.

The Spook ran up and stabbed her again, well, twice, and this time she was dead. I could tell because her claws lost there grip. Which hurt even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Once my master was satisfied that Lizzie was dead, he looked at me, still lying on the grass, and ran towards me.

"Grab all of our stuff and meet us back in the house!" My master shouted at Alice. She nodded quickly and got right to work. Once the Spook got close enough to me, he landed hard on his knees, scraping them on grass as he slid towards me.

I guess he could tell by taking one look at my leg that I couldn't walk at the moment.

"Ill boost you up on my shoulder Lad, alright?" He asked anxiously. The second I nodded he was propping my up into a sitting position, getting ready to lift me on his shoulder, just like he would do with a bound witch. Once I was situated on his shoulder and started running towards the house, my leg was moving around and around but it was worth it because we reached the door in no time to spare. He rushed upstairs and headed towards my bedroom to lay me down on my bed, the blood still oozing from my leg. Once he was in my room and leaning over my bed, he was lowering me down when he spoke.

"I'll be out fetching the local doctor, while I'm gone the girl will look after you. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Alright." I agreed.

Once he had left the room Alice came in.

"Tom, oh my, it's gonna be alright, I promise you! Everything's gonna fine." She said, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

She ran to the bed and looked at my pants. She covered her mouth and took a step back. Immediately, she whipped out the knife she carries around in case of emergencies. She brought it close to my leg. Of course she wasn't going to cut me, I knew exactly what she was intending to do. She was going to cut my pants to see what was wrong. I covered it so she stopped moving the knife. Then she looked me in the eye.

My eyes said that she shouldn't look. But her's were filled with tears. I knew she wanted to help, and it would probably be best if she could figure out how far in the cut was. All I knew is that somebody had to do something fast or else, I would loose a lot of blood.

So I slowly removed my hands. Once she had cut off enough of my pants to see the whole situation, tears were dripping from her eyes.

I tried to sit up to look. But before I could sit up high enough to see any of it. She looked at me and quickly pushed me back down gently and shook her head.

It must have been worse than I thought. So I relaxed. After a few minuets, Alice started to question me.

"Sure, Alice." I said. I was hopping the spook would be back with the doctor soon. Not cause I didn't want Alice to talk to me, but because I was starting to feel light headed do to the lose of blood. And I wasn't sure how much questions I could handle.

"About Bony Lizzie, did she cling her claws into your leg, or did she scratch it?" She started.

"Well, I think she was intending to scratch me but her claws went in to deep and clanged there." I responded.

"Okay..." She said like she was trying to work something out in her head. I thought she was going to question me further, but my master came in with the doctor. But he stopped when he saw Alice.

"A witch?" He said in discussed. Alice stood up and was about to protest until the spook raised his voice.

"The girl isn't the problem! Go over there and tell me what's what with the Lad!" He commanded the doctor.

He walked over to examine my leg, he pulled out a few tools to help. He used two unfamiliar silver gadgets to dig into the cut. And it stung more than anything. How deep was the cut?

I tensed and let out a few winces of pain until the doctor finally reached the bottom of the cut. Then I made more than a wince. I tried not to, and I knew the doctor was trying to be gentle, but I couldn't contain myself. Alice stood up.

"Stop! Your hurting him!" She screamed at the doctor.

"It will sting a little, but I'm just doing my job mam." The doctor said to Alice without stopping to look back at her.

"No, no," she said getting quieter and quieter as she spoke. She looked intentionally at what the doctor was doing. Then she shook her head.

"Stop! Your doing it wrong! Your not helping Tom! Your just causing more pain!" She yelled even louder than before. She took a step toward the doctor and looked closely at him. When he turned around her face became filled with furry.

**I have a GREAT idea for the next part! Please review and toon in for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

She ran up to the doctor and grabbed him by the shirt. She turned Him and forced him to back up till he was pressed against the wall.

I guess my master knew something was wrong with the so called "doctor" and walked over to me to see if I was okay. Mean while, Alice kept on screaming in the guy's face.

The silver thing was still deep in the cut, so the Spook slowly and cautiously took it out.

"Thank You." I managed. My master nodded then ran over to Alice and listened to what she was saying. While I was over in my bed bleeding still. Things got to complicated and loud, and I couldn't take it knew it was going to do it sooner or later. I leaned back, tried to relax, and passed out.

When I awoke, I saw Alice leaning over the bed.

"Tom, your awake! I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up." She said taking a sigh of relief.

"I'm glade Im awake to," I said slowly, affected by the huge amount of blood loss. "Cause I have so many things to say."

"What happened to the doctor?" I said quietly. Alice made a mad face.

"He was no doctor Tom. That man is a fake. He's one of those people who pretend to be a doctor just to give people pain and make their injuries and sicknesses worse. Old Gregory's dealing with him right now." She explained.

"Okay..." I said pausing for a minuet.

"Wait a minute, who..." I sat up to look at my leg. It was healed! It was fixed! It didn't look so good, but the cut was stitched shut. I looked at Alice.

"Did you do this?" I whispered. Alice smiled.

"If I didn't then who would have?" She said sarcastically. But before I could respond my master came in the room.

"It's good to see you awake Lad. How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little slow. How much blood do you think I lost?" I asked him.

"There's no telling exactly how much but a lot. Which is why you can't be near any loud noises. Right now your very sensitive to things like that." He responded.

Then we all sat in silence, with our own thoughts.

"I think we all need to discuss a few things each other." The spook said suddenly.

I sat up, threw the sheets off, and moved my legs off the bed. My master walked over just in case I needed help standing. So I took a deep breath. I got up on my good leg and then took one step with the other. That's when my leg locked up and I started to fall when the Spook caught me.

"Ughh, I can't believe this! There's no way I'm going to sit up in this room doing nothing. Come on let's go." I said, my master still helping me walk. Every step I took came with pain, but I was luck to have my master there with me. Once we got down stairs, we sat around the table, and discussed what was on our minds.

**More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, we need to think this through. First of all," I said pulling out a chair, "before Bony Lizzie showed up, about me and Alice fainting, what do you think that was about?" I said putting the thought out there.

The Spook thought for a moment, but Alice hoped right in.

"Actually, I think I have a idea for a few things. My thought was that Lizzie had help getting out of that pit. Someone had to have helped her. Maybe that someone was the same person who caused mine and your sickness, Tom." She said looking at me.

"Obviously If Lizzie couldn't have gotten out by herself." Alice continued.

"Well what if that's not the case girl? What if she didn't need any help escaping?" My master questioned.

"How long was she in that pit now? Feeding on only bugs and mice. What else could she have had. She couldn't have had more power than she did before. Let alone as much."

"The Boggart would have torn anyone who enters the garden to shreds though. How would you explain that?"

"All I can say, is that if there's a will, there's a way." She quietly. My master nodded, excepting the idea. Then he turned his focus towards me.

"What do think Lad?" The Spook asked me.

I took a moment to think.

"I agree with Alice," I looked at her. "But if want your implying is true, that someone must have had big power to get Lizzie out somehow without entering the garden."

We all thought.

"Or someone could have given her the power to get out herself and cause the sicknesses."

The Spook nodded.

"Alright, so, assuming she had help freeing herself. We have to keep our eyes peeled. That someone, or something, that helped her would probably be on us. I can't think of where they are or what they are planning, but it does seem an odd idea to bring Lizzie, who at the time was in a pit, into it all." My master said to confirm.

Alice yawned. Which of course got the Spooks attention.

"You too better get up to bed now. I'll be up soon." He said.

Me and Alice said our goodnights and went to our rooms.

But I couldn't sleep what so ever.

I just laid there thinking to myself when it occurred to me. I hadn't given Alice a thank you! She fixed my cut perfectly and I was too relieved to thank her! I was beating myself up to much about it... So sleeping was even more of a "not-happening" option.

A few minuet my door opened slightly. I sat up ready for anything. But surprisingly, it was Alice.

"Alice what are you doing up this late? I asked. But before she could answer I quickly added, "Cant sleep?" I asked.

Alice took a deep sigh and shook her head, "Nope, not at all". She said, walking across the room and sitting on my bed with me. I turned myself and slid next to her.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." I told her. She looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked. I took her hand.

"I think I owe you a thanks." I told her smiling. "You noticed the doctors fake identity and took him away from me, then you fixed my leg up so that it was all back to normal. I don't know how I can repay you Alice. Thank you."

"I think I'm the one who needs to thank you." She said smiling back at me. But I was surprised.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"Because," she looked up at me. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way in the first place, you would never had gotten hurt. It was really...sweet, of you, Tom."

I smiled and stood up. I put out my arms. Alice saw me and plastered a smile across her pretty face. She stood up and welcomed my hug. We stayed like that for a while and started to sway back and forth. I never wanted her to leave my embrace.

But after a while I pulled away and held her at arms length.

"Alice, your the best friend I could ever have. I didn't have to think about taking that risk. It wasn't an instinct, it was a choice. A choice that I don't regret.

She looked me in the eyes. And I saw happiness in hers. She slowly leaned In and kissed me on the left cheek.

"And I couldn't ask for a better friend then you." She smiled.

"Night Tom. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she headed towards the door. I nodded.

"Goodnight Alice." We shared one last smile and then she left the room.

My stress had gone, and I slept in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up a little while before the breakfast bell, so I got dressed and grabbed my notebook out from my bag to continue studying. Although I couldn't focus. My leg was feeling better, but the sight made me hold my breath. It was healing, so their was nothing I could do but let it work it's way back to health. A few moments later I realized something that made me slap my forehead. I had completely forgotten all about Alice's scratch from Lizzie! On top of that, the stitches! Her mouth had been stitched shut! What happened? Was she okay? What a terrible friend I'd been! I wanted to know how she had dealt with the two injuries, so as quietly as I could, I limped over to her door and knocked. She opened it soon after.

"Alice," I looked about the hallway. I didn't want to wake the Spook. "Could I please have a word?" I whispered. She nodded and stepped aside. I walked slowly inside her room while she shut the door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. I put my hand on the wall to lean my weight on my good leg.

"Yes. Everything's fine. But I wanted to ask how Lizzie's scratches turned out." This was the first time I got to see her face clearly. No concerns, no worries, no anxieties. Nothing, I saw nothing.

"Actually, it, looks like theirs nothing left." I told her.

"Well, I dealt with them while I was dealing with your leg. Didn't take to long, it'll leave scars, but I'm not concerned." I smiled, it felt good knowing that with both our injuries, no infections had occurred. Then we herd the bell and walked downstairs. The Spook wasn't downstairs, but we sat down and ate anyway. The pet Boggart wouldn't be best pleased if we did otherwise. But my master didn't show up through the whole meal. I figured it was spooks business. So once me and Alice were finished, I looked around for a note explaining where he was. But when I couldn't find one, I grew anxious. Alice probably noticed, because after just watching me search, she brung me to a stop.

"Tom, maybe he didn't have time to write." She suggested.

"I don't know Alice, he always writes before going off. I'm checking outside."

I didn't know how she felt about this, but she followed anyway. We weren't outside for too long when Alice called me over to the bench where my master gives me lessons.

When I approached her, she picked up a note and began to read, and her expression said it all.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, no, no." She said getting louder and louder. She started breathing more heavily and looked at me worried.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She looked at the letter and then back up at me. She held the letter out towards me. Once I took it, she turned around and started pacing back and forth. This was not going to be good. I read the letter

_Finally realized your master was missing? He's with me, you can try to rescue him. But your chances are very slim. I want something from you, so meet me right outside of Pendle tower tonight at midnight. Bring your friend with you, she will play a big part in what I have planned. If she makes no appearance, I will tell. And then you and master will get what's coming for you. See you tonight, Thomas. And, don't, keep me waiting. _

I looked up at Alice. I was worried about my master. But what was Alice worried about?

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked her. "No, Tom. I'm not, it's not capture and rescue this time. This time were facing something big. And, and... I'm scared." Tears came to her eyes. I gestured towards the bench. We sat down next to one another.

"Alice, tell me. What's going on? I know your not worried about . So what's up?" I questioned her gently. It was a while before she responded.

"The night before Bony Lizzie showed up, I had a terrible dream where we were outside of Pendle tower, and mysterious people with lots of knifes started pointing them at us. I woke up right before they stuck straight at you. But you didn't do anything. You had all the time in the world to do anything to protect yourself. But nothing. You just stood there." Tears were running down her cheeks, so I hugged her slowly in reassurance.

"Alice, that won't happen, I promise you. We're going to be fine. We're going to get my master out of trouble and safely make it back here." Her dream was detailed, and it was true, I didn't think that would happen. And If I did what that person wanted, my master would be free. If we were walking into a trap, me and Alice could fight and try to get my master free in the mean time.

"We'll get my master out in time and be on our way just as quickly as we arrived. It sounds like, according to the letter, that as long as we do what they want, we get out unharmed."

"I don't know Tom, I don't like the look of all of this one bit. Just please be careful." She looked at my leg.

"Every thing will run smoothly." I told her. "But we should get moving as soon as possible, as long as the spook's with them, I won't rest Until I know for sure he's okay." Once Alice started to walk away, I whispered to myself, "Who knows what their planning on doing with him."


End file.
